


Cherik crack

by ede3401



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (never mind you can kill me), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, This is weird, and she wants to type too, but please bear with me, i suck, it's kinda creepy, my cat watches me (sleep) type, non beta'd, not on Wattpad, so it's gonna suck, this crack deserves its own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ede3401/pseuds/ede3401
Summary: Ever heard of Catbug doing the thing where there is Sir Jeffers and Rebecca? Yeah, I know. Basically that but CHERIK.





	Cherik crack

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, so don't kill me!

Erik, noo!” Charles cried. Erik was going to kill all of those men in the warships.  _ All _ of them. Erik wasn’t known for his mercy. Erik was going to use the nuclear missiles that they were going to throw on them, and  _ return  _ it, in the worst way. Charles tried to push him; to get him off balance, but instead, Erik did the same to him.

 

All of a sudden, Moira started firing at Erik, trying to either kill him make him lose focus, Charles didn’t know. (Neither do I.) As Moira was firing, Erik had to deflect them. But unfortunately he could multi-task, so he was also making the missiles get closer and closer.

 

Erik was still dodging, Moira was still shooting, and Charles was struggling to get back up. As he got up finally, Erik deflected a bullet. . .

 

right into Charles’ back. 

Charles let out a small scream, and fell backward.

 

It was like the whole world froze for a moment for everyone. Erik stood stunned for a moment.  He recomposed himself, and cried, “Charles!” and then immediately went to his side. He took the telepath into his arms and cradled him softly. “I’m so, so sorry. I. . . I. . .” Erik looked up at Charles. 

“I loooooveeeeee you.” Erik drawled. Charles looked back up at him.

“I love you, too.” Charles smiled.

“Marry me, Charles!” Erik said.

“. . . no.”

Erik looked devastated. “But why?!”

“I. . . I don’t love you.”

“Charlessssss!”

“I’m in love with your brother(hood).”

“...” Erik didn’t respond. “I don’t have a brother.”

“. . . oh. I knew that. Then, I love you too.”

“Then marry me!” Charles thought for a moment.

“Ok.”

“Yay!!”

 

Then CHERIK ensued and they lived a happy life, with Charles in a METAL (lewd thoughts you~) wheelchair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, that is my first work on AO3! I hope you like it, as short as it is. That was like, my shortest work EVER.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even know.


End file.
